What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by artscraftsgirl
Summary: After a car accident,Janet runs away from the torture of the area where she lives,and ends up getting captured by Captain Hook,her enemy following. She meets the crew,although she has been wondering. Why does Jake look so familiar? Not only that,there has many secrets as ry shocking ones. (I know,this is a lame summary..)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first story here! Just don't rush me too much,I have school Monday thru Friday from 9:00 to I might update on Fridays or on weekends,and in holidays.I had this story in my head for months now,so I finally decided that I should just type it here! I'm also going to update IF I don't have much homework.**

**Jake:Can you just start?**

**Me:Fine,just remember you won't be in this first chapter.**

**Jake:Oh! Wait,what?**

**Me:Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own anything from my OC's,Alexis,Janet,Janiella,and these parents I made up. **

**Chapter 1-How it all started Janet's POV**

Studying,that's all I'm doing right now. Boring studies of History.I'm homeschooled due to my 'parents'. First of all,they are not my real parents. They died when I was 1. Janiella was 7. Janiella is my older sister,my only _real_ family member. We went to the orphanage after the death of them. They died of some disease,I forgot what type. We got adopted by a couple who didn't have any kids. I was 3,and Janiella was 10. I did have one friend in the orphanage,but she got adopted before me. Now there is a big problem. They physically abuse for small mistakes we do. I have no idea why. I have the scars and bruises on my arms and legs to prove it. I mostly wear pants and middle or long-sleeved shirts to cover them. Some of them are not from them...they are from my enemy,Alexis. But I'll tell you about her later. Janiella has no idea about her. Janiella is 17,so she can drive and all that. She doesn't have her own car. She drives with their old car,which is a little rusty and less advanced. We live in a house that is all by it's self with only a small yard with cutted grass,then surrounding us,is the forest. There is a pathway to go out somewhere,but still,this place is nearly hidden. Life is so boring,confusing,complicated,sad,and scary...also unfair. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Janiella was in front of me,grabbing her black purse and keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the store. Have to buy some things. Well,'mom' forced me to." Then her voice dropped a little,"As always. Well,I have to go now,see you later." Then she rushed out of the old door,almost slamming it. That makes 'mom' angry. I was right.'Mom' stormed out from the room,facing the door angrily. The sounds of a car going out of the driveway already passed.

"I'll show her a lesson when she gets back! You,go back to working! I want to see that paper completly filled with answers!" She nearly yelled,then she flew back to the room. I don't know why I jump at her outbursts,I'm already used to them. But I always have a weird feeling,a scared feeling. 'Dad' was working,far from here,but he doesn't get paid much,and I think I know why:He drinks beer. Another reason I don't want to be here. I really want to run away,but that was impossible.

But my thoughts were interrupted surprisingly when I heard this screeching sound. Then the loud noises of a crash,and more crashes. _I need to see what's happenning,before it's too late.I don't care if my 'parents' call me. _I thought again.

I stepped out,where the sun was in the middle in the sky,and a fresh breeze. But then the cool breeze became mixed with smoke,making me other words,I don't have just have any cough,I have asthma.**[A/N:I'm putting my OC to have some similarities as me,and asthma is one of them]** I fast walked,cupping my hand over my mouth and nose to keep the smoke out. Closer and closer to the lonely street ahead. Good thing there was a pathway.

I finally made it in front of the street,looking to the left,seeing only to see 2 police cars with sirens and flashing lights coming this way. To the right,there was a mess. Car crashes to be exact. 2 or 3 cars crashed together and it seemed so hard it looked like trash. I don't know why,but one car seemed so familiar,even if it's in pieces... I slowly walked,on the sidewalk from the street,towards the car accident,where there was smoke coming out from the cars. The sight was disturbing: there was some blood on the street.2 cars were upside down,of course with the top completly crushed. But one of those cars still seemed familiar...too familiar. I walked a little closer,seeing one arm out from a window,with some blood on it. I immediately looked away.

The police cars had arrived,and ambulances too. Rushing out of their cars,and straight into action. People began to stop and watch as well. I watched as they took some people out from the destroyed cars,starting to take out a girl,who looked too familiar to me. They took a while to take her out,but then she was fully revealed. My eyes widened in shock,and I was getting nervous. I know who she is now...

That girl,was my older in the man's arms,lifeless. I could tell,she was very pale. She had blood-stained shirt and pants,more cuts and bruises than before. Tears began to rush to my eyes,when someone called my name. I forced the tears to stop.

"Janet! What are you doing out here? Get back inside!" I jumped,and quickly turned around. It was 'mom'.

I responded quickly,"But there was a car accident,and Janiella was part of it! She's nearly dead!" She didn't look very shocked. She just looked at the ambulance,where they are placing injured people inside.

"Just get back inside the house,I'll go to the hospital. But I can tell she won't survive." She simply,but a little strictly said. She turned around,walking to the back of the ambulance,and began talking to the man. Then she stepped inside,when the doors closed. The ambulance started their sirens and drove off in a flash. I watched until it looked like a tiny dot from the street,while a tow-truck started to come. With my blood pumping rapidly,I slowly walked back to the house. Everything happened too fast.

When I was a couple of yards from the house,I stopped. I looked straight at the woods. Then back at the house. _This could be my one's in the house. _I really had no choice. Because that's it. I'm done here. I need to escape this place. But nobody has to see me. The best place is the woods. I fast walked to the woods,and the sun was lowering down. I ran until the crowd of trees surrounded me. There is no turning back now.

**Third Person POV**

A certain someone was watching the whole scene of the accident,until the ambulance drove away. She continued sharping her knife,when she felt that someone is near. Leaves were crunching under the steps of whoever is walking past. She hid behind a tree,and peeked to see who it was. Then she smirked evilly."Looks like someone went far from home. She probably thinks she's alone. But she isn't..."

**Meanwhile...**

Peter Pan and Tinkerbell was discovering lands beyond the Neverseas,but they became a little bored. They somehow became tired. Tinkerbell found a couple lost things,and was trying to make something out of it. Peter was just trying to discover something new on the island,but so far everything seemed the same like the other islands. Suddenly,and idea came up on Peter Pan.

"Say Tink,why don't we go to the Mainland?" Tinkerbell immediantly shook her head and crossed her arms. She knew what that meant...another girl. "Aw,come on Tink! It won't be that bad-" But then he remembered something from his last visit. When he visited Wendy,who was much older. When he visited Jane after,who had..grown up. He remembered the words she told him that day...

_***Flashback***_

_Peter waited as Jane,who was 21,to say the news that she needed to tell him. After a deep breath,she said,"I'm afraid you can't come to the Mainland anymore."_

_"What!Why?" Jane smiled a little,remembering when he asked her those "why" questions when she was a little girl._

_"Well,the world is more advanced now,and I'm thinking you could be caught. There are hidden cameras and security,and they can easily find you that way. They'll capture you,and make sure you won't escape."_

_"Oh,I didn't know about that Jane. Guess I have to hurry back then.." He felt like he was dropping down a little,since he is thinking sadly._

_"Yes,you have to go now. But I'll never forget my adventure I had in ,Peter. Say goodbye to Tinkerbell for me." Peter couldn't take Tinkerbell,for she was busy in Pixie Hollow. _

_"Bye Jane. Yeah,I Wendy bye for me too." Jane nodded,and Peter took one last look at the neighborhood. Then at Big quickly flying back in the Second Star to the right._

_***End of Flashback***_

Peter Pan didn't relieze that Tinkerbell was flying in front of his face,trying to get him off from his "staring off into space" state."Huh? What?" Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

_*Are you going to finish what you said?* _She said.

"Uh,say,let's go to Pirate Island! I'm sure Jake and his crew can find a way to have fun. Besides,you've only seen Izzy once. You should get to know the crew better." Tinkerbell happily nodded,and off they flew,towards Pirate Island.

**A little after...**

Captain Hook was watching through his spyglass,hoping to find a sign of treasure somewhere. So far,he only saw a bunch of palm trees. The crew was having snack time inside the hideout,so they couldn't be looking for treasure. When he looked at the sky,he saw what he didn't want to see. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell on their way in their direction.

"Blast that Peter Pan and Tinkerbell,always here to ruin me fun. The puny pirates and Peter Pan stops me too easily."

"Maybe we can go to the Mainland,Cap'n." said,but then reliezed what he said and placed his hand over his mouth.

"That's it ! I got a plan! When we capture a girl,take her back here,then we place het near the end of the plank,then we'll call for Peter Pan,then when he tries to save her,I'll capture Peter Pan and he'll be sure to drown under the Never Seas!"

"Oh dear..." But is glad that at least the crew wasn't involved.

"Uh,that's a great plan,I guess." Sharky said.

"But what about Jake and his crew? They will be sure to rescue Peter Pan,and I guess whoever the girl is too." Bones said.

"Leave that to me,Bones!" Hook was very pleased with this plan.

"We are not going to capture Jane again,right?" asked.

"No Smee,she's grown up of we'll take the smaller boat over there."

"But what girl are we going to capture?"

"She has to be 11 or 12 years old,and not only that. She has to be in a place where nobody is so that no one will see me. She has to be an orphan,so that nobody will find her missing..."

"But how will we get the pixie dust? From the Fountain of Forever?"

"No,blast that place. We'll get lost again. We are going to capture Izzy and force her to give her pixie dust."

**Cliffhanger! But don't fall off the cliff yet,just hold on to a branch. You'll have to wait for the next one. Do you think Captain Hook's plan will work? R&R please!**

**(That means read & review ,I couldn't update on the you guys had a nice holiday!)**

**Alexis:As a matter of fact,you guys should jump off the cliff because she won't update very soon!**

**Me:Hey! That's not my fault! **

**Jake:Hey,you said that I won't be in this chapter.**

**Me:You have only been **_**mentioned**_**,you didn't **_**appear.**_

**Janet:There isn't bears and wild animals in this woods,right?**

**Me:Ask Alexis that,she lives in the woods by the way.**

**Janet: ...**

**Alexis:Of **_**course **_**there is! What's so bad about that,being stupidly scared over the woods?**

**Me:I kind of agree with Alexis on that one.**

**Janet: What!?**


	2. Chapter 2-Those Memories of Pain

**Hey everyone! I didn't get much reveiws,but I'm updating anyway. This will include a song from Evanescence: Missing. So here's the 2nd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JATNP,EXCEPT MY OCS! Oh,I don't own the song either..**

**3rd person omniscient**

The sun melted down into the sky slow as darkness began to creep in. The trees became giant shadows that moved in the strong wind. Janet kept walking as she stared at the ground,with a bunch of emotions running through her head. The sun was now very low in the sky. She hugged herself lightly as the cold breeze grew strong. Although the wind was strong,and it was dark,she sensed that someone is near her.

She stopped,and took a deep breath. She slowly turned around,only to see nobody. Just the mist that was starting to form. Confused,she went back to walking. The deeper she got in the forest,the creepier it seems. Fog that appeared out of nowhere began to envelop around her. She wished that she had a way to tell her 'parents' that she won't return. She found herself silently singing,even if nobody can hear her.

_Please,please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence,I know_

_You forgot me long ago _

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so unsignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me,not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

She stopped walking and reliezed that she was actually singing,a song that she didn't even know existed. _Since when did I hear this song? If I heard it,when? How could I forget if I did? How can I know the lyrics? _Shaking her head to get off her questions,she walked again,ignoring the pain on her legs. She sang again..

_Please,please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice _

_You won't try for me,not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Janet took another deep breath and sat down to rest. Leaning against a tree,she looked up at the sky,although the fog was blocking some parts. She skipped to the end of the song.

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me,not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

That's when she heard that somebody was behind her. She waited,until 10 seconds passed. Quickly looking back,there was nothing. Just the trees and fog. Then she rememebered..._Alexis. She's following me,I know it. She's much worse than the two parents combined. I don't want to remember how we saw each other,how she somehow became my worst enemy. _Too late,her flashback was starting to appear:

_***Flashback* **_

_Janet,only 5,was happily running in the backyard,playing. Their 'parents'_ _let them play for a while,but there wasn't anything but the grass and the forest. Janiella,11,had a book to read and laid in the grass. _

_"Come on,Jani! Let's play!" Janet called._

_"No,you go have fun yourself. I want to read. Just don't go near the forest." She replied. Janet looked at the forest._

_"Um,Ok!" She responded. She ran into the open field,and slowed down. She had no idea what to do. Soon she came up with the idea of digging,when she saw something black inside the woods. She looked back at her sister,still reading,not paying attention. Curious,she went closer to the forest,following the black figure. She shivered a little as she got closer to it,and found out it wasn't an animal. It was a sweater,and it was moving. She hid behind a tree,and took a closer look at the black sweater. _

_It was revealed to be girl,a little girl. She was wearing that black sweater,and an orange shirt under it,with dark blue pants. She had jet-black hair,with an orange headband. Under her headband,was bangs that reached just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were green,only a little darker. Her hair was down,reaching at shoulder lenth. The girl had a pocket knife in her hand,and was carving pictures on the tree. More curious,she stepped closer to look at the drawings. These drawings didn't make any sense. Small circles that create a big circle,and symbols in the middle. What does that mean? _

_"Um,hi!" Janet started. The girl kept her head in the same position,but her eyes glared at Janet,then back to the tree. She continued "drawing." Janet tried again._

_"I'm Janet. What's your name?" The girl didn't move her eyes away from the tree. _

_"Alexis." She mumbled. She went back to carving again. Janet sighed,and noticed a baby,wrapped around in dark cloth,on the ground._

_"Who's that?" She asked. Alexis stopped carving again,and turned to see who Janet was referring to. She sighed,looking at the baby,who was sleeping. _

_"My little sister." She grumbled in response. Her behavior is somehow scaring Janet a little. Why she seemed so unhappy? Then she realized something that made her lift her head up._

_"Hey,where's your mommy and daddy?" She asked eagerly. However the response Alexis was going to make wasn't what she expected. She quickly brought the pocket knife forward and forcefully brought the knife down. Stabbing the tree,letting the force sink the pocket knife in as possible. She then took the knife back out,leaving a hole. This action made Janet step back. Finally Alexis turned to face her and gave her a cold stare,making Janet start to go behind a nearby tree. Her glare seemed a bit..evil?_

_"Don't ask where my parents are." She said in a low voice. Janet's heartbeat became a little faster,and her palms were starting to get sweaty. But she couldn't just leave without knowing why she doesn't want to talk about her mom and dad,right?_

_"Why? What happened to them?" Janet asked,kind of nervously. Alexis folded her arms and quicky turned away,staring hard at the ground._

_"I just don't want to talk about it." Alexis responded,her voice a little more normal. But it was still an angry tone. _

_"But,are you sure? Beacause I don't see them anywhere." Janet said,scanning the forest._

_"I said I don't want to talk about it." Alexis replied with her voice stronger. Janet took another step back,the dirt making not a sound. She looked at the sky quickly,all covered in gray clouds. What,no thunder of lightning,or rain? Isn't that what gray clouds are for?_

_"But isn't your mommy and daddy looking for you? Why did you run away-"_

_"I said,I. Don't. Want. To talk. About. It!" Alexis cut off,snapping at her as she turned to face her. Her expression was turning annoyed and furious,making Janet clench her fists and bring it up to her mouth. Not only she was trembling,she was panicking as well. _

_"But-" Her voice was shaking,and she was cut off this time she was going to regret saying that._

_"I said I don't __**want **__to talk about it!" Alexis nearly yelled,and let her anger control her as she brought down the pocket knife on her skin._

_"OW!" Janet yelped in pain. She looked down,with her eyes watering up,a long scar on her right arm. Blood was slowly starting to form on the cut,like a river that was thin and red,coming back to life. Alexis breathed heavily from the yell,bringing the knife in front of her eyes. It had a small line of red on it. Her head on the same position,she glared at the scar she just made. Janet was now whimpering,not looking off from her cut. _

_"W-why d-did you d-d-do t-that?" She tried to ask strongly. Alexis looked up,and chewed the inside of her lip._

_"I had to. That's what you get for bothering me." She said in a low voice. _

_"Why? D-did your m-mommy or d-daddy t-t-teach you this? Why d-do y-you have to b-be so mean!?" Janet's voice rised at each question,not only feeling hurt,but she also felt anger rising in her heart towards this girl._

_"Shut UP!" Alexis snapped. Janet's eyes widened at Alexis' language. From such a young girl! Janet stood speechless,trying to make words come out from her mouth. But nothing came out. "Listen,do NOT tell ANYBODY about what happened,who you saw,and where. Or else,I will HURT you EVEN MORE!" Alexis warned Janet,grabbing her by the wrist. Janet shut her eyes tight as tears began to come down her cheeks,and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. But she quickly nodded her head,as the pain was stinging her. Alexis smirked...evilly. Who knew a little girl could look so evil? She let go of Janet's wrist. "Good. Just don't tell ANYONE. Got it?" Janet nodded again,wanting to leave. "Ok,you can go." Alexis finally said. Janet backed away,taking one last look at Alexis' little sister,who was still sleeping,and then at Alexis. She turned,and before she knew it,she was running back to Janiella. _

_"Jani,I have a cut on my a-arm!" Janiella looked up and stood up to see what happened._

_"See,what did I tell you? Don't go in the fores-"_

_"But I didn't go in the forest!" Janet cut off. _

_"Did somebody did this to you then?" Janiella asked all of a sudden. Janet hesitated,and took a quick look at the forest. Alexis was standing there,half hidden behind the tree. She glared evilly at her,not a single smirk on her face. Janet shivered slightly._

_"N-no. I just f-fell o-on sharp rock.." Janiella sighed and rolled her eyes._

_"Fine,I'll clean that up." She took her hand and led her back in the house. Janet took a quick glance to see where Alexis was. She was gone..._

_***End of Flashback***_

Janet blinked her eyes twice and got back to reality. But those questions haven't been answered,which really bothered her. What in the world happened to Alexis' parents? Why she won't give her answers? She sighed in frustration,and leaned her head back on the tree again. She didn't know that Alexis was also having a flashback..

**Meanwhile...**

Alexis was trying to follow her,even though the fog was blocking her view from trying. She had been in some deep parts of the forest,but this area didn't seem familiar. She noticed a certain shape on the ground as she walked on. She stopped to take a closer look at it,and noticed it was a footprint. It was too small to be Janet's footprints,and it wasn't Alexis' footprint either. _What!?_ _This was from a long time ago,and it's still here? _She thought seriously. She shut her eyes as a memory came in her mind.

_***Another Flashback***_

_"What happened to our mom and dad? Why won't you tell me!?" The 4 year old argued to her 10 year old sister._

_"Shut it,Natalie! I can't tell anyone,not even you!" The older sister fought back._

_"But Alexis,I want to know! I never saw them and I want to see them now!"_

_"No Natalie! You won't see them again!" Alexis snapped._

_"But why!? I'm their daughter too,you know!" Natalie yelled back. Alexis looked away from her as she bit her lip._

_"I just can't tell you. You're too young to know." _

_"I'm not! Why is answering this darn question too hard for you to answer!?" _

_"You don't know my past!" Alexis yelled as she turned around to face her. "So quit asking this stupid question all the time!"_

_"And start answering me! I won't stop until you tell me! I want to see them!" Alexis took out a knife,slightly bigger than her pocket knife. She pointed it at Natalie,causing her to step back a little,but she glared madly at her sister._

_"They are somewhere where you will never find them. That's all I can say!"_

_"But that doesn't answer ANYTHING! Why are we even here!? Why our parents aren't even here!? We need to go back to them!" Alexis lowered her knife,much to Natalie's slight relief. _

_"If you want to see them,then leave!" Alexis felt her eyes starting to water,but she forced it back. Natalie felt the same thing,as she swallowed the lump in her throat. But her glare began evil as she left the anger to control._

_"Fine. I will." She strongly stated,and with that she turned and walked away. Alexis rolled her eyes as she stared coldly at Natalie. But was the last time she saw her. _

_***End of that Flashback***_

Alexis shook and held her head as she moved away from that memory. _She was such a stupid little girl,_she thought. _Why does everybody have ask that question?! Can't they just walk away knowing I can't tell them?_

_My painful past is none of their damn business._ She realized she was thinking too much as she stood up and noticed that Janet was sitting against a tree. _Good. Lucky she stopped. _She stepped closer,looking serious and tried to not make a sound. It was awkward that Janet wasn't home. She mostly stays home at night,to avoid getting totured by Alexis.

Before Alexis could say something,Janet spoke up. Not even glaring her way.

"Leave me alone,Alexis."

**Well,I think this is a bad cliffhanger. This chapter was too long! I write too much...Well,you saw 2 flashbacks that are thoughts of the part of the their past (which is obviously the definition of a flashback,right?)**

**Everybody: What!? That's it!? But we wanted to see where they got captured and stuff,not this!**

**Me: Sorry,the flashbacks took too much space! Looks like you have to wait until chapter 3! *laughs nervouly***

**Everybody: *Gets mad and starts to throw tomatoes***

**Me: Hey! *dodges each one***

**Tomatoes: *splatters on the wall***

**Me: How many tomatoes did you guys bring?!**

**Everybody: Hmm...about 100,000! Just in case!**

**Me: *facepalms* Someone help me... **


End file.
